Matters of the Heart
by Tricia-chan
Summary: Yuki falls sick, Shuuichi takes care of him, but Tohma decides to tell Yuki how he feels. Unfortunately, Mika finds out...Pairings: YukixShuuichi and TohmaxMika
1. Severed Feelings

Matters of the Heart  
  
Note: I don't own any of the people from Gravitation. This fanfic is mainly ShuuichixYuki and TohmaxMika. I hope everyone likes it!!  
  
  
Severed Feelings  
  
"Ohayo Yuki!!!"  
Yuki Eiri groaned and applied pressure to the cloth on his head. His fever had cooled down, but it didn't help having a hyperactive nineteen-year-old playing doctor.   
  
::flashback::  
  
"Yuki!!!" said Shuuichi as he bounced into the apartment. He found Yuki leaned over his laptop, breathing heavily.  
"You okay, Yuki?"  
"I'm...fine..."  
Shuuichi walked over to him and put a hand to his head. "Oh my God! You have a fever!"  
Yuki slapped his hand away. "No I don't..."  
"Yes, you do! You shouldn't be typing, you should be in bed!"  
"Shut up, baka! I..." he groaned and grabbed his head.  
Shuuichi threw Yuki's arm over his shoulder and made him stand up. With Yuki protesting the whole time, Shuuichi brought him to their room and plopped him onto the bed.  
"I'll call a doctor," said Shuuichi and left the room.  
  
The doctor says you have the flu," said Shuuichi as he dampened the cloth and placed it on Yuki's forehead. "He says it's nothing serious, and that you should rest for about three days."  
Yuki sat up. "Three days! My deadline's tomorrow and I have to write the ending!"  
"Oh, you can leave that to me!"  
"...Fine. But only because of the deadline. If you screw with my story, I'll kill you."  
"Don't worry. I won't do anything wacky."  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Yuki felt a bigger pain in his head as Shindou Shuuichi, his lover, came into the room cheerfully. He placed a bowl of rice porridge in front of Yuki. "Here ya go."  
Yuki eyed the porridge. "Did you make this?"  
"Of course I did! Um, why?"  
"Because I remember what you did to the miso soup you served me yesterday."  
"So I put a few shakes of salt in it. So what?"  
"It tasted like you poured the whole thing in."  
"Well, eat this. It'll help make you feel better."  
Yuki took the spoon and had a little of it. It tasted surprisingly good. But he said, "This tastes like crap."  
Shuuichi grinned. Since Yuki didn't look disgusted or anything, which showed that he like it.  
He took the cloth off Yuki's head and felt his forehead. "Hmm, your fever's gone down. But stay in bed, okay?"  
Yuki rolled his eyes. He really did appreciate the fact that Shuuichi was taking care of him, but Shuuichi was being too hyper about it.   
Shuuichi dampened the cloth and applied it to Yuki's forehead again. "Well, I have to go to work. Be sure to eat something before taking your medicine, okay?"  
"Fine, just go," said Yuki. Shuuichi gave him a kiss on the cheek, then left the room. Yuki reached up to wipe the kiss away, but reconsidered and went back to eating the rice porridge.  
  
"After my doctor's appointment, I'll be going to see Eiri."  
Seguchi Tohma looked up when he heard that. "You're gonna go see Eiri-san?"  
Seguchi Mika walked back into the room. "Yes. He's had the flu, and I want to check up on him. He's my little brother, after all."  
"Um, Mika-san, be sure to tell him I hope he feels better..."  
Mika stopped fixing her hair and turned to her husband. He looked flustered and somewhat embarrassed.  
Even now...you love my brother, she thought sadly as she turned back to the mirror. She loved her husband with all her heart. But Tohma loved her brother with all HIS heart. Even though he was married to her. Even though Eiri had a lover, one that Eiri had strong feelings for. Even though...  
Mika stopped thinking about it. Tohma may have feelings for Eiri, but he obviously felt SOMETHING for her. Otherwise, he would've...  
She walked over and gave Tohma a peck on the cheek. "Well, I'm gonna get going. You should too."  
"Oh I will, Mika-san. Also...I might go see Eiri-san during my lunch hour."  
Mika straightened back up. Why? Why did her husband have feelings for her younger brother?   
"I must go, Tohma. I'll see you tonight." She picked up her purse and headed for the bedroom door. She stopped on the threshold. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." Mika winced as she walked towards the front door. It might've been her imagination, but it sounded like Tohma forced out those affectionate words. She held her chin high. She was strong. Tonight, she would question Tohma about how he felt.  
  
Tohma took one more glance into the mirror before he headed out. Mika had been acting...strange. When she talked to him, it sounded like she was about to cry. And she was going to the doctor's today. She wouldn't tell him why, and he didn't know why.   
Maybe she's upset about...my feelings...he knew how upset she might've felt when she figured out his feelings for Eiri-san. Her own brother, no less. But she had come to accept it, even though that really didn't fix everything. Even though it hurt her inside to do it...  
Dammit, I don't want to hurt her. But I can't deny what I feel for Eiri-san. Maybe I shouldn't have told her I was planning on visiting him...  
  
At noon...  
  
Yuki poked at the bowl of...something that Shuuichi had made for him for lunch. It looked good in the fridge, but after heating it, it smell weird. He was afraid to taste it.   
He sat on the bed, putting the blankets over up to his waist. He would have to try it. There was nothing else to eat, and he needed his medicine.   
Yuki took a spoonful and ate it. It shocked him. For something that smelled so horrible, it tasted great. Or maybe that was his cold talking.  
"Eiri-san?" a voice called from the front door. Yuki winced as he recognized Tohma's voice. He knew how the older man felt for him. And Yuki hated him for it. He was putting Mika, his own sister, through a total emotional hell, and only cared for his own feelings.  
He heard the front door open. He silently cursed Shuuichi for forgetting to lock it. He heard footsteps through his apartment and then Tohma's over-cheerful face appeared in the bedroom doorway.  
"Hello Eiri-san," said Tohma. "I came to see how you're doing."  
"Fine," said Yuki, and went back to eating. "You didn't need to. Shuuichi is gonna come check on me. He's due here in a few minutes."  
Tohma walked into the room, eying Yuki. It made his blood boil, knowing that an idiotic kid was sharing a bed with Yuki. "Eiri-san, do you honestly think your relationship with Shindou-san will work?"  
Yuki shot him a look. "Shuuichi and I have been through a lot. But we've survived it, and I know he's right for me."  
"Do you, Eiri-san?" Tohma moved in closer, making Yuki move away. "Do you? No, I think that's your fever talking."  
"Unlike you, Tohma, I actually care for the person I plan to live my life with. When you married Mika, you made vows. And right now, you're breaking all of them."  
  
Shuuichi cheerfully skipped up to the apartment building. Obviously Yuki was feeling better, but he needed to check up on him.  
As he entered the elevator, he saw Mika step in beside him. She wore a cheerful expression as well, and had a wrapped box of cookies with her.  
"Um, hi Mika-san," said Shuuichi.  
"Hello," said Mika. "How is my lug-head brother?"  
"Oh, his fever has cooled down. And he's back to his usual self."  
"That's good. I just got out of a doctor's appointment, and it's put me in a cheerful mood. I bought Eiri some cookies."  
The elevator stopped and they walked down the hall to Yuki's door. Shuuichi opened it to hear loud voices.  
"You don't know what you're saying!"  
"I do know! And I'd appreciate it if you leave!"  
"Why is Seguchi-san here?" asked Shuuichi.  
"He wanted to pay Eiri a visit," said Mika. They both walked to the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. Making sure no one could hear them, they peeked inside.  
Yuki looked angry and Tohma looked desperate, trying to talk to him.  
"If you would understand how I feel-"  
"I don't want to, so get ou-"  
Tohma grabbed Yuki's shoulders and planted a huge kiss onto Yuki's lips. Yuki reached up and gripped his shoulders, trying to force him off. But because of his fever, Yuki wasn't successful.  
When Tohma broke the kiss, Yuki shoved him as hard as he could, which wasn't much. He wiped at his mouth in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're married to my sister!!!"  
Shuuichi gritted his teeth in anger and pressed his face to the ajar door. How dare Seguchi-san assault Yuki when he was sick!!   
"But I love YOU, Eiri-sa-"  
He never got to finish because the door slammed open so hard; it nearly fell off its hinges. Shuuichi yelped as he fell to the floor.  
Mika stood tall, her hand still on the door. Tohma looked at her in complete shock. Yuki also looked at her in shock.  
With much grace, she walked into the room without looking at her husband. "Here, Eiri. These are cookies and I thought they would make you feel better."  
Yuki took the cookies. "Mika-"  
"I really must go. I have a busy schedule. If you need me, I'll be at HOME." With that, she walked out of the room. Shuuichi stared at Yuki and Tohma, then went after Mika.  
Tohma stood. "I-I really must go. Bye." He left, praying that Mika would forgive him.  
Yuki leaned back and sighed. He hated this. Mika was mad. Shuuichi was mad. How could things get any worse?  
  
Shuuichi had to run to keep up with Mika. He managed to get in the elevator with her.  
"Mika-san-"  
"Don't worry, I don't blame Eiri for this. He loves you. As for Tohma..." he voice trailed off and she stared at the door. They didn't talk until the elevator reached the bottom floor.   
Shuuichi followed her outside, where she finally spoke. "Tell Eiri when you talk to him...I'm sure later...that if he wants to find me, I'll be in Kyoto."  
"Kyoto?!" asked Shuuichi. "Then-"  
"Yes. I'm leaving my husband."  
  
Tohma didn't know what to expect when he got home. He heard loud thuds from the bedroom, so he went to see what was up. Mika was there, and she was packing everything she owned.  
"Mika-san?"  
Mika looked up. "Oh, look who's here. My cold hearted, cheating husband!"  
"Mika-san-"  
"Don't say anymore, Tohma. I've had all I can stand. If you want to keep pursuing your hopeless 'crush', then go right on ahead. But guess what? I don't have to deal with it anymore."  
Tohma stared at her. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to Kyoto. And I'm leaving you."  
Tohma felt fear shoot through him. He grabbed Mika's shoulders. "Please don't! I-"  
Mika wrenched away. "Don't touch me! And don't act upset. You've never loved me! Only Eiri! Only my brother! You said so yourself!"  
"Mika-san-"  
Mika grabbed her suitcases and walked past him. "Don't talk to me anymore. I loved you! I still love you! Why do you put me through so much?!"  
Tohma walked after her. "Please-"  
Mika shoved her suitcases into her car. She turned around and faced him. "Like I said, I'll be in Kyoto. And if you love at all, then come and get me." With that, she hopped into her car and sped off, knocking a hole into the garage.  
Tohma collapsed to his knees, tears stinging his eyes. How could things become so terrible?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay, I know a lot of people are in favor of Tohma being gay, but I like his coupling with Mika-san. There will be more chapters, so please R&R this fanfic and tell me if you like it. ^_^ 


	2. Grasping for Truth

Grasping for Truth  
  
Shuuichi walked along the path that led to Yuki's apartment. After talking to Mika, he had to go back to work. Now it was evening, and he hadn't said anything to Yuki since that morning.  
I believe he's innocent, Shuuichi thought as he reached the apartment building. Unless Yuki himself tells me otherwise, I believe his innocence...  
Usually he was in a rush to see Yuki. But today he was taking his time, not wanting to face him.  
Shuuichi took a deep breath, then opened Yuki's apartment door. It was dark; none of the lights were on. As he walked inside, he saw Yuki sitting on the couch smoking.  
"AH!!" cried Shuuichi. He ran over and pulled the cigarette from Yuki's mouth. "You're sick! You shouldn't smoke!!"  
"Aren't you gonna ask about today?" said Yuki as he lit another. "Why Tohma was here? Why Tohma was kissing me?"  
"Oh, don't worry about it! I believe you didn't welcome it!"  
Yuki took a long drag, then put out the cigarette. He stood. "C'mon." He pulled Shuuichi with him to the bedroom.  
"Wait Yuki!! You're still sick!!"  
"I don't care."  
Afterwards, they both lay in bed. Yuki was smoking another cigarette, and Shuuichi was staring at him. Then Shuuichi remembered something.  
"Um, Yuki?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Mika-san left Seguchi-san."  
"Good. About time."  
"Yuki-"  
"She deserves better than a husband who constantly pins for her younger brother's affections."  
"That's true, but-"  
"If Tohma really loves her, then he'll know it."  
"She went back to Kyoto."  
"In that case, if he really loves her, he'll go after her."  
"I guess...um, why did Mika-san go see a doctor today, anyway?"  
"She nagged me about it on the phone. She said she had abdominal pains and was fatigued. She wanted to know what was up."  
"Ooh, that sounds painful."  
"No, she's fine. In fact, she isn't even sick."  
"Huh?"  
"Care to go to Kyoto to find out?"  
"I-I have work!!"  
"Not if you're sick."  
"You mean-"  
"Exactly."  
"AH! YUKI!!!!!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, Yuki's editor is...  
  
"Should I still release the book?" he asked.  
"Why not? The fans are waiting for this book to come out."  
"But the ending makes no sense!!"  
"So Yuki Eiri wrote a pleasant ending for once, who cares? Just release the book as it is."  
"If you say so..."  
  
Next day...  
  
"WHAT?!?! You got sick?!" Nakano Hiro yelled into the phone.  
"Ow...not so loud Hiro..." complained Shuuichi on the other line. "You know how Yuki got sick and I-"  
"Shuuichi, you really are an idiot. Be sure to get better, 'kay?"  
"Kay." There was shouting in the background. "Tone it down Yuki! Ugh, I'd better go. See ya."  
"See ya," said Hiro as the line disconnected. He shut off the cell phone. "He caught Yuki's cold."  
"What?!" exclaimed Fujisaki Suguru shouted. "We're already behind on the new album! What will Seguchi-san think-"  
"Don't over worry," said someone from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Tohma standing there. He didn't look as dignified as he usually did. In fact, considering the bags under his eyes, he looked like he didn't get any sleep.  
"Seguchi-san, Shindou-san got sick and he can't come to work," said Suguru. "But we have a problem-"  
Tohma walked forward and ruffled Suguru's hair. "I said don't worry. I'll overlook this, since he's sick. Besides..." his eyes suddenly became distant. "Even I have problems..."  
Everyone looked at him in shock. Tohma coughed, then straightened. "Well, I must be going. Have a good day, everyone!" With that, he left.  
"Is he okay?" asked Sakano.  
"His wife left him," K said matter-of-factly.  
"WHAT?!" screamed the other three.  
"It's just a rumor. Though he has been moping around since late yesterday."  
"Why would she leave him?" asked Suguru.  
"Because he has feelings for Yuki. But that's just a rumor, too."  
  
Tohma pressed the elevator button, relieved that he was alone. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
She was angry, and had every right to be, he thought. But why did everything turn out so badly?! He remembered her last words to him before she left.  
"Like I said, I'll be in Kyoto. And if you love me at all, come and get me."  
Tohma knew he should've just ran after her right then. But something stopped him from doing it. He had to think things through. He loved her, but was it THAT kind of love? He wasn't sure. And until he was, he didn't have the right to go after her.  
  
"You can stop acting now," said Yuki as he stared out the train window.  
"Yuki, I think you really made me sick," moaned Shuuichi.  
"Yeah, right. We'll be there soon, so just sleep, or something."  
Shuuichi nodded weakly, then settled back into his seat. Yuki looked him over. Shuuichi DID look feverish. Maybe he was sick.  
Considering his hyperactivity, he thought. It probably won't last long.  
  
"Great. MORE psychos," complained Yuki's father as they entered Yuki's house.  
"Glad to see you too, Dad," Yuki said sarcastically.  
Tatsuha walked in, all smiles. "Hey, aniki!! Hey Shuuichi!!"  
"Hey, Tatsuha," said Shuuichi weakly.  
"Damn, you look sick. Aniki, what'd you do to him?"  
"Nothing," said Yuki. He turned to his father. "Where's Mika?"  
"In her room," said his father. "Did you come to take her away? I swear, mood swings hit her like a ton of bricks."  
"That's because she left Tohma," said Yuki.  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
"Ooh, that's rough," said Tatsuha. "His fault, huh?"  
"Yes."  
Shuuichi gripped his head. "Ugh, can I sit down somewhere?"  
"No!!" said Yuki's father. "I want you out, you psychotic cross-dressing homo!!!"  
"Is this how he usually greets guests?" Shuuichi asked Tatsuha.  
"Oh, he's just mad 'cause when Mika came here, he tried to boot her out. So she kicked him in the groin."  
"Tatsuha, I told you not to tell anyone that!!!!" screamed his father.  
Yuki wanted to escape the insanity. "I'll go see Mika." Then he left the room, hearing his father still screaming.  
  
Mika sat on the floor, staring off into space. She heard a knock at the room. "No Dad. I'm not apologizing-"  
"Mika, I'm coming in." It was Eiri. He came in, wearing his usual expression.  
Mika stared up at him. "Eiri, do you know why I was so upset at what I saw?"  
"Because that was your husband, who was forcing a kiss on me?" asked Eiri.  
"That, and...I mainly came to see you that day because I had a big announcement to make."  
"A big announcement?"  
"Yeah...I had gone to the doctor's office earlier to get an actual confirmation on it and I got it."  
"So my guess was right. You really are..."  
"Yes. I'm pregnant."  
  
  
Whoo, that was fun. Okay, it was too short, but I wanted to not put in anything that will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm sooooo happy about all the reviews! Please keep writing them 'cause I love to read them. Oh, and by the way 'aniki' is a word most often used when someone refers to an older person they know well. In this case, Tatsuha refers to Yuki as 'aniki'. 


	3. Realization

Note: Some of the events portrayed may have happened in the series, but I don't know. If it didn't, please don't criticize me, or anything. And thank you kaimu for clearing me up in the whole 'aniki' thing.  
  
  
Realization  
  
Tohma flipped through the papers on his desk. He had flipped through them three times already, but it kept his mind off the question he'd been asking himself for the past two days: what kind of love did he feel for Mika?  
There was no denying the fact that he loved her. But he himself wasn't so sure what kind of love it was. Mika definitely loved him in any sense of love. But...he wasn't so sure of his feelings. It was a big confusing jumble.  
Tohma leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He'd known Mika for a long time. She hadn't always been a determined, mature woman. Hell, she had been Nittle Grasper's first fan girl. And she had gotten several people from around town to go see Nittle Grasper in their first concert.  
  
::flashback::  
  
"Can I have an autograph?" asked Mika, holding out a white poster board and black marker.  
"Mika-san, we aren't famous yet," said Noriko.  
"I know that! But you will be famous!! And I want your first autograph!"  
Ryuuichi wore his usual dumb grin. "I'll sign it!!" He took the black marker and scribbled in big letters on the poster board. "YAY!!! My first autograph!!!"  
Noriko sighed and signed the poster board. "Okay, here. This'll be worth lots of money someday."  
"I know," said Mika. "But I won't sell it."  
Tohma was next. He signed the poster board, wearing a small smile. "Thank you for your support, Mika-san."  
Noriko checked her watch. "Ooh, ten minutes! This is our first live show! I'm so nervous!"  
"How many people did you talk to, Mika-san?" asked Tohma.  
"I told about thirteen people, and they said they'd tell all their friends," said Mika.  
Ryuuichi went to see the crowd of people. He came back, looking excited and genki. "Wow!!!! There's sooooo many people here!!!"  
"We should get up there," said Noriko.   
"Good luck, guys!" said Mika.  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Of course, the live show at Ruido was a huge success. It launched their careers.  
Tohma opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Mika had lent them a lot of support. She contributed greatly to their success. And she had stayed a loyal friend to all of them. Then she asked Tohma out.  
  
::flashback::  
  
"Oh c'mon, Tohma," said Mika. "It isn't like we're kids. All I want is a simple outing."  
"We should bring Noriko-san and Ryuuichi-san, as well," said Tohma.  
Mika narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmm...why act so uptight? A simple outing isn't bad. Unless..." She looked him over. "Do you like me?"  
Tohma turned dark red. "M-Mika-sa-"  
"Ooh, you do!!! You like me, you like me!!!"  
"Mika-san!!!"  
  
"Tohma, don't be so uptight," said Mika. "This isn't what I call a fancy restaurant."  
Tohma kept his sunglasses on and cautiously sipped his drink. "Mika-san, you know I can very easily be spotted in a Zenny's."  
"So? Loosen up. No one will know who you are."  
Tohma looked around, completely worried. Several people were looking at them and whispering.  
"Mika-san, maybe we should go somewhere else. We-"  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" someone screamed. "THAT'S SEGUCHI TOHMA!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh no," muttered Tohma.  
"We're in a fix," said Mika. "You know what that means?"  
"What?"  
"RUN!!!!!!!!!" she grabbed his wrist and ran out of Zenny's as fast as she could. Tohma was aware of flashbulbs as they ran, but he didn't care. Mika was weaving through the crowd like a knife through butter.  
  
"Man, that was fun!!!" laughed Mika.  
Tohma was still heaving and gasping for air.   
Mika held onto her smile and decided to walk alongside Tohma. "Aren't you happy, Tohma?"  
"H-Happy?"  
"Yes. Nittle Grasper is famous. Screaming fans chased us. Well, they were after YOU, but..."  
Tohma straightened and stared at her. "Yeah...I guess it's a good feeling."  
"I've always believed in you guys. Ryuuichi, Noriko, and you possess a strong talent. It's great that everyone can see it."  
When they reached Mika's house, Tohma wasn't sure if he should kiss her or not. But Mika quickly remedied that.  
Mika roughly grabbed Tohma's collar with her fist and pulled her forward. She smacked a huge kiss onto his lips. When she was done, Tohma was a little dazed.  
"See you tomorrow," she said softly. Then she skipped into her house.  
Tohma was still slightly dazed from her kiss. So dazed, he tripped over a trashcan.  
  
Next morning...  
  
"Ooh, lover boy!!!" squealed Noriko when Tohma arrived.  
"Huh?" asked Tohma.   
"Haven't you seen the morning paper?" Noriko took it out and handed it to him. Tohma's eyes bulged out.  
On the front page was a huge photo of Mika rushing out of Zenny's, while gripping a startled Tohma's wrist. The huge headline is what startled him:  
  
Seguchi Tohma has found love!!!  
  
And the picture's caption startled him even more:  
  
Nittle Grasper's Seguchi Tohma while leaving Zenny's with a mysterious woman. Eyewitnesses said they were on a date.  
  
"It was an outing!!" wailed Tohma.  
Ryuuichi held up Kumagoro, wearing his usual genki smile. "Tohma! You're on the front page!!!"  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Tohma couldn't help but smile at the memory. His heart was beating at an odd pace. It was at the same pace as it was after Mika slapped a kiss for the first time on him.  
My stomach feels fluttery, he thought. I can't describe it, but...have I found the answer?  
  
::flashback:: (there are a lot of these, huh?)  
  
Tohma couldn't help but fidget. It was time. Mika would be arriving soon...  
He couldn't help but feel nervous. It had taken him a long time to think this through, and he prayed that it would work out.  
He clasped the velvet box tightly in his fist. The moments ticked by like hours. When he heard her footsteps approaching, he knew he couldn't back off.  
"Sorry I'm late, Tohma," said Mika.   
"It's alright," said Tohma.   
"So...why did you call me here?"  
Tohma tried to find the right words. He found himself looking at the moon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"What? Oh, you mean the moon. Yes, the full moon does look beautiful."  
"Do you remember? When we first went out, a full moon was in the sky. And when you told me your feelings."  
"Oh yeah. I remember."  
"Mika-san...those memories we've had...I treasure them with all my heart."  
"Tohma..."  
He finally turned to face her. She looked a bit worried.  
"Mika-san, you've always stuck by me. You've always lent me your support. All those times...good moments and bad...you've been there for me." He took her hand and raised it to his face. He pressed her palm to his cheek, and he closed his eyes. He could feel the tears welling up. "I love you. More than anything, I love you. Please believe me when I say that."  
"I believe you, Tohma. I love you, too."  
Tohma lowered her hand, so it lay in his. He fumbled with the box with his other hand, and produced the ring. Mika's eyes widened when she saw it.  
"I love you, Mika-san. And because of that, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Will you marry me?"  
Tears spilled from Mika's eyes. She jumped into his arms, screaming out her answer.  
"Yes!!!! Yesyesyesyesyesyes!!!!!!!"  
"Thank you!!! Whoa, calm down!!! Let me put the ring on your finger!!!"  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Tohma opened his eyes. Tears spilled down his cheeks, and he didn't bother to wipe them away. His heart swelled, and his mind was clear. He had found his answer.  
He loved her. He REALLY loved her. With all his heart.  
She HAS always been there for me!! He thought. And I love her!!! More than Eiri-san!!! More than anything!!!  
He jumped out of his seat and wiped away his tears. He found his answer. And now he was gonna go get her.   
Tohma cheerfully skipped down the halls, humming a Nittle Grasper song. He got weird looks from everyone, but he didn't care. He loved his wife!!!!!  
He rode the elevator down and when he got out, he was greeted by Sakano.  
"Konbanwa, Sakano-san!!!!" he greeted cheerfully.  
"Un, konbanwa," said Sakano.  
Tohma grinned at him, then skipped out of the building. Next stop was Kyoto, where Mika was waiting for him.  
Oops, it's been close to three days, he thought. Damn. I hope she isn't too angry with me. Well, only one way to find out...  
  
  
YAY!!! Another chapter done!!! The reviews are sooooo nice!!! I hope everyone liked reading this and please remember: the flashbacks aren't legit, so please don't get confused. And if things didn't actually happen that way in the past, well...oh well!!! Please look forward to the next chapter!!! ^_^ 


	4. Renewed Love

Here we are, on another chapter. I'm really glad everyone likes this fanfic. And for those who are worried, don't be! This 'fic will have a really happy ending! And now, without further ado, here's Chapter 4.  
  
  
Renewed Love  
  
Yuki groaned and tried to ignore the commotion, but he was unsuccessful. As he predicted, Shuuichi got over his cold in a matter of hours. It pissed Yuki off knowing that Shuuichi could get over a cold so quickly. But, he was also relieved that the cold didn't turn into anything serious.  
Shuuichi and Tatsuha were engaging in a loud conversation about Ryuuichi (what else would they talk about...).  
"Sakuma-san is the greatest!!!" cried Shuuichi.  
"Isn't he?" asked Tatsuha. "Ryuuichi is God himself!!!"  
Yuki's father was on the verge of snapping. There was a vein on his head that was ready to pop. And the chopsticks in his fist were about to snap in half.  
Mika finished her food in a heartbeat. She helped herself to more, and she got stares from Tatsuha and her father.  
"Mika, are you feeling well?" asked her father.  
"Good question," said Tatsuha. "I mean, you did leave Tohma, and all-"  
Mika shot to her feet. Anger suddenly flooded her face. "Three days!!!! It's been three days since I left him!!!!! Why hasn't he come after me?!?!"  
"He will," said Shuuichi.  
"But it's been THREE DAYS!!!!!!!!! And he hasn't even called, or anything!!!!"  
"Mika! Calm down!!" said her father.  
Yuki eyed his sister, feeling something close to sympathy for her. She loved Tohma more than anything, but he still hadn't come to get her.  
What if he really doesn't love her? He wondered. I don't know how long he's had those feelings for me, but he obviously fell in love with Mika first. But...what if he doesn't feel that way anymore? What if he never felt that way for her?  
Yuki silently cursed his brother-in-law. If Tohma didn't show up within 24 hours, he was gonna kill him.  
  
Mika felt the tears sting her eyes again, but she held them back. She had to be strong and wait for him.  
"Excuse me." She departed the room and stormed to her bedroom. Her heart felt so heavy. She wanted to see his face. She wanted him to hold her, tell her he loved her. Anything!  
She stepped into her room and forcefully slid the door shut. She wouldn't give up hope. Tohma would come for her...she hoped.  
Mika slid to the floor slowly, hoping with all her heart that Tohma loved her. But, his words to Eiri repeated in her head over and over again.  
"But I love YOU, Eiri-san."  
"But I love YOU."  
"I love YOU."  
"YOU."  
Mika jumped up, suddenly angry. "Damn him!!!!! How dare he do this to me!! And to my child!!!! That's it, I'm getting a divorce!!!!"  
Suddenly, her door slid open and four stunned faces stared at her.  
"You have a kid?" asked Shuuichi.  
"No, it means she's pregnant," said Tatsuha. He froze when he said it.  
"IS IT TRUE?!?!" asked Mika's father.  
Mika put a hand to her stomach. "Yes...I'm three months along...three..." She got angry again. "THREE DAYS!!!!!!!"  
Her father promptly past out.  
  
Tohma gasped for air as he ran down the street towards the traditional Japanese house. He prayed that Mika was still there and not angry.  
He ran up the sidewalk to the front door. Hesitating only for a second, he knocked on the door.  
The door opened and Tohma was greeted by Tatsuha. Tatsuha feigned sincerity as he said, "Konbanwa, Tohma."  
"Is Mika-san here?" gasped Tohma.  
"Yeah...but what makes you think she wants to see you?"  
"Because I love her so much it kills me. Now let me in!!!!"  
Tatsuha's eyes widened. He stepped aside. "Okay...but don't say I didn't warn you."  
Tohma walked into the house, feeling very nervous. He went to the main room, where Yuki, Shuuichi, and Yuki's father were.  
"You saw her, now get out!!!!" screamed Yuki's father.  
Yuki rolled his eyes.  
"I think I'll sing a song!!!" Shuuichi said excitedly.  
"NO!!!!!! I've had to live through you and Tatsuha singing Nittle Grasper songs for several days!!!!"  
Tohma cleared his throat. Everyone stared at him.  
Yuki took this opportunity and stood up. "C'mon. She's asleep, though."  
Tohma nodded without saying a word. He followed Yuki to Mika's room. When they reached her door, Tohma spoke.  
"Um, Eiri-san. I want to say how sorry I am for-"  
"No. Your apologies are for Mika, and no one else."  
"...I understand. I hope you've patched things up with Shindou-san."  
"I have. Now you need to patch things up with Mika."  
"...I know." Tohma entered the room and closed the door behind him. Yuki remained outside the door. He was determined to make sure they make up.  
  
Tohma stared down at the beautiful sleeping form on the futon. He didn't want to disturb Mika, but they needed to talk.   
He slowly walked over, and knelt down beside Mika. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Mika-san..."  
Mika's eyes opened slowly. She looked up at Tohma, then blinked several times, as if trying to convince herself he was real.  
Then she spoke. "You came for me."  
"Yes." Tohma's eyes never left her face. Even though the room was dark, besides the light of the full moon in the window, he could see tear stains on her face. She sat up and turned so she was facing him.  
"Tohma, you know I can't really trust your feelings."  
"That's understandable..."  
"But you're here, so that must mean you love me."  
"I do, Mika-san-"  
"Then tell me. Say you love me. And don't force it out-"  
She was cut off by Tohma grabbing her and pulling her into a loving embrace.   
"I love you," said Tohma, pressing his face into her chest. "Please believe me. I love you more than life itself. I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I pray that you believe when I say how much I love you. I promise never to hurt you again, because in these agonizing days of hell, I've reflected on our past. You've been there for me, no matter what. And you've felt undying love for me, even though you knew about my growing affection for Eiri-san. But I swear that those feelings no longer exist. I realized the one I love most in the entire world is you. And no one else. So please don't leave me again."  
Mika felt tears sting her eyes again, but this time from happiness. She took his face in her hands and turned his face so he was looking up at her. "I believe you. And I won't leave you. But...please don't do something like that again. You'll make both of us upset."  
"I know...wait. What do you mean 'us'?"  
"Don't you know? I'm pregnant with your child."  
Tohma was stunned. He stared at Mika in shock.  
"I'm three months along. On that day, I wanted to tell you-"  
Suddenly, Tohma cupped her face and passionately kissed her. He pushed his fingers into her brown hair as he kissed her, feeling tears spill from his eyes again. Mika returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his back.  
For several minutes they were like that, wrapped in each other's arms while kissing each other. The love they felt for each other was strong and bitterly sweet.  
Tohma reluctantly broke the kiss. He lowered his head to her lap and lay there, gently nuzzling her stomach. "A baby...how wonderful..."  
Mika stroked his blond hair smiling a loving smile. "Do you love the baby?"  
"Oh yes. How couldn't I?"  
Mika felt happiness shoot through her. She raised her head to the window. "The moon..."  
"Hmm?"  
"It's a full moon. Remember, we went on our first date on the night of a full moon. When you proposed to me, it was the night of a full moon, as well. And now..." She let her gaze return to Tohma. He was asleep, his face pressed to her stomach. Mika didn't have the heart to wake him, so she sat there, with his head in her lap. Finally, it was over.  
  
Yuki didn't realize he was smiling until he felt his face hurt. He quickly reverted his mouth back to a thin line. Tohma was okay, after all.  
Damn, this did turn out well, he thought as he took long strides back to the main room. Hmm, I wonder if Shuuichi thinks we patched things up...better inform him.   
Acting completely unlike himself, he picked up the pace. When he reached the main room, Shuuichi was singing off-key, Tatsuha was cheering him on, and his father was screaming at Shuuichi to get out.  
Yuki promptly walked over to Shuuichi and grabbed him. Ignoring everyone else, he planted a kiss on Shuuichi's mouth. The room fell silent, and Tatsuha and his father gawked at Yuki.  
When Yuki broke the kiss, Shuuichi was flushed. He stared up at Yuki with wide eyes. "Yuki?"  
"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Yuki asked openly.  
"Um, no."  
"NO!!!!!! Stop it!!!" yelled Yuki's father.  
Yuki scooped Shuuichi into his arms. "Let's go." With that, he walked away, still ignoring everyone else.  
"Yuki, do you mean it?" asked Shuuichi.  
"Did I say it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then I meant it."  
"YAY!!!!!!!!" Shuuichi glomped Yuki, causing him to fall over.  
  
  
Wow, wasn't that happy? But...that doesn't mean it's over. Yep! There's only one chapter to go! But this chapter was definitely happy. 


	5. Conclusion

Well, it's come down to this. The final chapter. I hope everyone's liked what's been portrayed so far, as this chapter will be very funny. I hope everyone enjoys it!  
  
  
Conclusion  
  
SEVERAL months later...  
  
--Madoronda noise ga asu o keshisaru mae nii  
Yabou ni hibiku  
Kutsuoto o oikaketa  
Doko ni mo tomaranai  
Mitasanai emotion  
Shikato kimete oikouse yo  
Furueteru shy na sekei o  
Nukemichi o neratte  
Tadori tsuku basho e  
I want a new world!-  
  
"Whoo!!!" sighed Shuuichi as he leaned on the mic stand. "It's been too long since we've done 'Rage Beat'!"  
"No kidding," said Hiro.  
There was loud clapping. Amano Chizu was cheerfully clapping. "Wow! That was cool!"  
She was Suguru's new girlfriend. She was fifteen, and Ayaka's best friend. When Shuuichi first heard that Hiro and Ayaka would be setting the two up he was scared. Ayaka was a bit bossy and pushy, and he feared Chizu was like that. But as everyone found out, Chizu wasn't at all like Ayaka. She was cheerful and jumpy.   
Chizu ran over to Suguru and glomped him. "You're the best!"  
Chizu had strawberry blond hair that was tied in a braid, and big hazel eyes. She took an immediate liking to Suguru, always commenting on how cute he was.  
"Chizu-chan, calm down," said Suguru.   
"I can't, Suguru-kun!! You were sooooo cool!!"  
"Really? I was?"  
"Uh huh!!!! Better than anyone!!!"  
"Well, if you put it that way..."  
Hiro smirked. "She's got him wrapped around her pinky finger."  
"Sure looks like it," said Shuuichi.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" laughed out Tatsuha.  
Ryuuichi plopped down beside him. "What's so funny, Tatsuha?"  
"The new book aniki wrote!! It's called 'Love Thread'. But it's so damn funny!!!"  
Ryuuichi leaned his head against Tatsuha's shoulder, gazing into the pages. "Can you read it to me and Kumagoro?"  
"I'd be glad to!!" said Tatsuha. He started at the top of the page. "'Midori raised the knife so it was leveled over her heart. With her love's name in her last breath. She got ready to plunge it into her chest. But then the shadows came alive, and...'"  
Just then, Yuki opened the door to his room. He gave them a weird look and said, "I'm going home now."  
"Okay! It was nice of you to visit for three days," said Tatsuha. "By the way, I love your book!!!"  
"Thanks, I think. It was handed in on time, but the release date was delayed for some odd reason."  
"Well, I love the ending!!!"  
"Okay..."  
"The whole dragon thing was great!!!"  
"Tha-dragon thing?!?!"  
"Huh? Yeah! Here, read it!!"  
Yuki took the book and scanned the pages, drinking in the words. He had stopped right before Midori was to commit suicide. Shuuichi wrote after that. But this wasn't the ending he expected. Or wanted.  
It was suppose to be a sad tale involving a couple named Midori and Hiko. Midori got raped by a bunch of gangsters, and couldn't live with herself, and those same thugs kidnapped Hiko. Both were to die; Midori by suicide, and Hiko by murder. However, it didn't happen like that.  
The 'shadows' around Midori turned out to be a pink dragon named 'Nessie'. Nessie convinced her not to do it, saying how much Hiko loved her. Hiko, on the other hand, suddenly obtained full samurai armor and a flaming sword. With the sword, he slew the gangsters. As it was put, "He was quite the flamer."  
Nessie flew Midori to Hiko and the two reunited. Nessie flew them to the mountains to a cabin where they made love all night. By morning, they both decided to stay there forever, away from the horrors of the outside.  
Yuki felt a huge vein on his head. He was sooooo angry. Shuuichi messed up his novel!!!!!  
"I think it's great," said Tatsuha.  
"Kumagoro likes it!!!" said Ryuuichi.  
"I'm gonna kill him," muttered Yuki.  
  
Shuuichi made ramen noodles, and was about to eat when he heard the front door open. Yuki was back.  
"Yuuuuuuuuki!!!!!" squealed Shuuichi as he bounded to the front door. Yuki didn't look happy.  
"I told you not to mess up my story!!" Yuki said coldly.  
"But I didn't-"  
"You gave it a happy ending!!!"  
"I know!! So?"  
"How the hell does a dragon fit into the story?! It makes no sense, dammit!!!!"  
"B-But it's selling well!!! And-"  
"No more. You...selling well?"  
"Yeah!! I saw people clear the books off the shelves in minutes!! Uh, are you still mad?"  
"Of course I am! You screwed up my book!! It makes no sense!! The main characters were supposed to die!!"  
"But Yuki!! How can I write about something so...gloomy? It just isn't me!!!"  
"So you screw up MY story because YOU don't like gloomy things?!"  
Shuuichi gave Yuki an innocent look, one that made Yuki's knees grow weak. "Okay, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"  
Yuki thought about it for a moment, then shoved Shuuichi onto the couch. He leaned in and gave Shuuichi a quick kiss.  
"I guess I can forgive you," Yuki murmured. "But I think you still need to make it up to me..."  
  
Tohma stepped out of the elevator, wearing his usual smile. Numerous people had congratulated him on being a new father. A month before, Mika had given birth to their first child, a baby girl.  
Everything seemed to be getting better. Their daughter was a healthy, lively baby, not to mention very cute.  
"Sir!!!" someone called out. Tohma turned to see Sakano rushing towards him. "I wanted to ask your approval on-"  
"The new Bad Luck CD?" asked Tohma. Bad Luck's producer nodded. "Okay, I approve."  
"But, don't you want to listen to it?"  
"I don't need to. I already know that Bad Luck is an excellent band. They're very close to the same status as Nittle Grasper."  
Sakano's eyes lit up. "T-Thank you, sir!!!"  
"Bad Luck is bringing in a lot of popularity. Make sure it doesn't fade off."  
"Oh, I will, sir!!!"  
"Thank you. Well, you'll have to excuse me, I'm heading home."  
"Okay. And congrats on the baby!"  
"Thank you, Sakano-san."  
Tohma checked his watch as he left NG. He would be about fifteen minutes late, but he knew Mika would understand.  
  
Mika gently cradled her daughter to her chest. She was seated in a rocking chair next to the baby crib. And she was so fascinated with her daughter. She had Tohma's platinum blond hair, and soft blue-green eyes. A cute little thing.  
She heard the front door open and Tohma announcing he was home. She didn't answer him, as she didn't want to disturb the baby. She knew Tohma would know where she was.  
She was correct. Within a few moments he was walking into the room and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm home."  
"Welcome home," said Mika. Their daughter still remained asleep.  
"How is Hikari?" murmured Tohma.  
"Oh, she's fine. She fell asleep a few minutes ago. Do you want to hold her?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
"Okay." Mika gently eased their daughter, Hikari, into Tohma's arms. Hikari slightly stirred with this, but didn't wake up.  
Tohma gently held her, completely entranced. Hikari was so beautiful, so much of him and so much of Mika. From having his blond hair to having Mika's features, Hikari was definitely theirs.  
After gazing at her for one last moment, he gently put her in the crib. Then he turned to Mika. "You look tired. Let's go to bed."  
Mika nodded wearily and stood. Suddenly, Tohma scooped her up into his arms. "T-Tohma!"  
"What?" he asked as he walked into their bedroom, which was right next door. He gently laid her on their bed.  
"Oh...nothing," said Mika. Tohma settled down next to her, while putting his arms around her. "I guess we're both tired."  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Tohma. "But Hikari was worth it."  
"Definitely."  
"...I love you."  
"I love you too. And I'll never get tired of hearing that."  
"And I will keep saying it forever because that's how I feel."  
  
Yuki puffed on his cigarette as he stared at the ceiling. After 'playing' with Shuuichi, they moved to the bed. Shuuichi raised his head slightly.  
"Yuki."  
"Yeah?"  
"You went to go see Mika a few days ago, right?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well, how is she? I know she just had a baby, and I've only seen the baby once, but how is she?"  
"She very happy. Not just because of Hikari, but because she's finally gotten a solid relationship with Tohma."  
"Yep. I'm so happy for them."  
"Uh huh."  
"Can we go visit them sometime?"  
"I dunno."  
"Okay...remember when you said you loved me?"  
"Not really..."  
"Say it again!"  
"No."  
"Yuuuuuuuuki!!!"  
"Ugh."  
  
  
YAY! Done! Let me take a moment and explain some things:  
Seguchi Hikari is an original character created by me. If you want to use her in a Gravitation fanfic, you may. However, you must ask my permission first and I need to know what the 'fic is about.  
Amano Chizu, Suguru's girlfriend, is also original. I created her out of pity for Suguru, since he isn't with anyone. If you want to use her in a 'fic, the same rules above apply for her. Just don't do mean stuff to her.   
And lastly, the lyrics above are from the Bad Luck song, "Rage Beat". I didn't copy them from a site, but from a fansub (thank you sooooo much for fansubbing Gravi!!!)  
Thank you everyone for reading my 'fic and for all your reviews!!! I'm planning on writing a sequel, but it won't be for awhile because I'm still trying to think of it. Also, thanks to Nicole for her repeated review @_@. Thanks everyone and I hoped you enjoyed reading it!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
